Bakura/Leyendas
Bakura era un planeta rico, verde y azul del sistema Bakura, ubicado en la Espuela Shiritoku, estaba situado en el borde aislado del Borde Exterior, por lo que era formalmente una parte del Espacio Salvaje. Bakura fue el lugar de la tregua entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza para Restaurar la República que se acordó después de la Batalla de Bakura. Los ssi-ruu llamaban al planeta Xwhee. Descripción Bakura, que orbitaba la estrella Bakura, era el tercero de ocho planetas ubicados en el sistema Bakura, que era en sí mismo parte del sector Bakura el cual estaba ubicado en una región de la galaxia conocida como el Espacio Salvaje. Estaba situado en el Camino Shiritoku, una hiperruta con lo conectaba con Timora, y estaba en el borde exterior de la Espuela Shiritoku. Bakura, un mundo terrestre con un diámetro de 21.400 kilómetros, poseía dos lunas, una hidrosfera moderada, y una gravedad estándar de 1.05, y era el único mundo en su sistema que contaba con una atmósfera respirable. Su clima era templado y tendía a ser suave, con una abundante cobertura nubosa y altos niveles de lluvia. El terreno de Bakura incluía bosques, llanuras, montañas y algunos centros urbanos. Los tres principales continentes del planeta eran Braad, Prytis y Kishh'daar; en el hemisferio occidental, Prytis y Braad tenían plantaciones de namana, y Prytis también se jactaba de una abundancia de tierras cultivables, extensas regiones agrícolas y cordilleras con minas y canteras. Kishh'daar estaba en el hemisferio oriental. La principal industria de Bakura era la fabricación de bobinas repulsoras; la producción de herramientas y muebles utilizando estas bobinas era una industria secundaria. El refinamiento de metales y minerales extraídos de las dos lunas del planeta proporcionó otra industria, mientras que el nativo namana ayudó al planeta a desarrollar un importante sector agrícola. El mundo exportaba bobinas repulsoras y productos basados en namana, mientras que importaba medicina y tecnología. La desaprobación general de los droides, combinada con las altas tarifas, llevó a una ausencia casi total de droides en Bakura; la tecnología droide estaba prohibida, y la posesión de droides sólo se permitía con un permiso oficial y otros permisos. Los generadores Repulsores eran extremadamente comunes en Bakura. El terreno de Bakura era comprendido de montañas, valles, llanuras, y pequeños mares, los cuales recibían mucha lluvia; Leia Organa vio a Bakura como un mundo muy similar a Alderaan pero más húmedo. Las principales exportaciones de Bakura incluían metales estratégicos. El planeta fue también el lugar de origen de una enfermedad llamada Fiebre con pústulas Bakurana. Historia Antes de las Guerras Clon, los asentamientos humanos en Bakura eran escasos, desde que en el año 150 ABY la Corporación Minera Bakur de Hemei 4, bajo el mando del Capitán Deredith Arden, formó una colonia en el mundo—considerada como la fundación oficial de la civilización planetaria. Al principio la Corporación controlaba directamente el planeta, pero después de la muerte de Arden y debiendo afrontar una reducción de los beneficios de las operaciones de extracción y un incremento tanto de la población como de su riqueza, se estableció un gobierno compuesto de un Primer Ministro y un Senado. Sin embargo, este sistema de gobierno no era realmente representativo; el titular del cargo de jefe del gobierno (no el Primer Ministro) era siempre uno de los descendientes de Arden y el Senado elegía a sus propios miembros. El Primer Ministro, sin embargo (al menos después de las reformas tras la Invasión de Bakura) era elegido mediante sufragio universal. En el 97 ABY, hubo un gran levantamiento droide en el planeta, entendiéndose por tanto la aversión que muchos de los habitantes de Bakura sentían por los autómatas. En el 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, aunque fue neutral en el conflicto e independiente tanto de la República Galáctica como de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, se estableció una base Separatista durante algún tiempo en Bakura. Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, el Conde Dooku se escondió en Bakura, donde fue sorprendido por los Maestros Jedi Tholme y Sora Bulq, quien cayó más tarde al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Las fuerzas separatistas derrotaron a la República en Bakura usando la Cosechadora de la Fuerza. Las disputas entre la clase gobernante de la Corporación y el Senado local, siempre habían estado presentes, pero fueron creciendo a medida que los años iban pasando. Llegó hasta el punto en que el Senado de Bakura no podía tomar acuerdos en materias tan simples como horarios escolares y se estimaba que el planeta estaba muy cerca de una guerra civil. Combinado con el hecho de que el Senado disponía de un pequeño ejército planetario y había una sensación de malestar entre la gente, Bakura fue un objetivo fácil para las fuerzas Imperiales. Deseando el control de la industria repulsora del planeta, el Imperio conquistó rápidamente Bakura con dos Destructores Estelares Imperiales en el año 1 DBY. Wilek Nereus fue designado como gobernador de Bakura y el Comandante Pter Thanas fue promocionado a jefe de la exigua guarnición. Bobinas repulsoras y minerales provenientes de los dos satélites ricos en minerales del planeta fueron exportados para ayudar en el construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Una prisión orbital Imperial fue estacionada también alrededor de Bakura, aproximadamente en el año 4 DBY, la cual retenía varios prisioneros Rebeldes del planeta Hoth. Gracias a la intervención del Escuadrón Pícaro bajo el mando de Wedge Antilles pilotando un caza estelar Ala-B, fue capaz de inutilizar varios trasportes Imperiales con el cañón iónico del caza y permitir al transporte GR-75 de la Alianza evacuar a los prisioneros. Sin embargo, Derek Alivian fue alcanzado por un disparo de un caza estelar TIE, cuyos cañones láser destrozaron el estabilizador de su Ala-X T-65, causando que se estrellara en Bakura, en territorio Imperial. Antilles, pensando rápidamente, requisó un caza estelar TIE/sa y fue a rescatar a su compañero. Los dos regresaron a la órbita justo a tiempo para ver al Trasporte Escolta Imperial saltar al hiperespacio con los prisioneros Rebeldes capturados. El General Crix Madine extrapoló la ruta de la nave escolta y estimó que se dirigía a Geonosis. thumb|left|200px|[[Salis D'aar, capital de Bakura.]] Aunque hubo un breve periodo de resistencia violenta a la ocupación Imperial y hubo varias limpiezas de varios sospechosos (y realmente) partidarios Rebeldes, la vasta mayoría de los bakuranos eran ambivalentes respecto a la ocupación Imperial (quizá debido en parte a su pasiva religión). Reconocieron que el control Imperial había terminado con su inminente conflicto interno y su mayor queja era el incremento de impuestos. Durante la Batalla de Bakura, el grupo de resistencia oficial (y no muy activo) de bakuranos solo contaba con cien individuos. Al día siguiente de la Batalla de Endor, que vio la muerte del Emperador Palpatine y la sorprendente caída de su Imperio Galáctico, las fuerzas Rebeldes apostadas en la Luna Santuario recibieron un mensaje droide pidiendo ayuda desde Bakura. Bakura estaba siendo atacado por los ssi-ruuk—una especie sauria proveniente del más remoto rincón de la galaxia, que intentó establecer una posición de avanzada militar para preparar el avance del grueso de sus fuerzas al resto de la Galaxia conocida. La Alianza Rebelde envió un pequeño destacamento dirigido por Luke Skywalker para ayudar en la defensa de Bakura. Una vez llegó el destacamento a Bakura, se acordó una tregua temporal entre los Rebeldes y los Imperiales. Al final, los ssi-ruuk fueron expulsados, los Imperiales en control del planeta fueron derrocados y el Primer Ministro Yeorg Captison reemprendió el control del gobierno. Después de su dimisión, Gaeriel Captison, sobrina de Yeorg y una importante figura durante la invasión de los ssi-ruuk, fue elegida para reemplazarle. Aunque los ssi-ruuk habían sido derrotados, Bakura no bajo la guardia por si había otra invasión y la Flota de Defensa Bakurana se acabó formando a consecuencia. Desarrollaron cuatro potentes naves guerra. Estas fueron los tres Destructores clase-''Bakura'' Guardian, Defensor y Centinela y el [[Crucero Ligero clase Namana|Crucero Ligero clase Namana]] Intruso. Estas naves estaban equipadas con sustentadores de hiperonda que les permitían moverse entre los campos de interdicción. Estas cuatro naves fueron esenciales en el mantenimiento de la presencia de la Nueva República en el Sector Coreliano durante la Crisis Coreliana. Aunque la misión fue victoriosa, la mitad de la flota—el Guardian y el Intruso—fue destruida, y Gaeriel Captison murió. thumb|right|250px|Una estación bakurana de energía con una de sus lunas apareciendo enormemente grande en el cielo Durante la crisis de los Discípulos de Ragnos, Jaden Korr fue a una misión con Kyle Katarn a Bakura para evitar que un terrorista tomase el control de la energía de la estación. Kyle, Sin embargo, no apareció, así que Jaden decidió investigar el lugar él solo. Descubrió que había Remanente Imperial operando en la zona, contra quienes él luchó y desactivó todas las bombas antes de que pudieran explosionar y dejar el planeta en pedazos. Bakura se unió brevemente a la Nueva República y estuvo representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Molierre Cundertol durante la Crisis de la Flota Negra. Sin embargo, el planeta se retiró de la Nueva República y reafirmó su independencia antes del 18 DBY. Más tarde, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los ssi-ruuk intentaron una vez más invadir Bakura, armados con la tecnología de tecnificación. Utilizaron a los p'w'ecks bajo la guía del ssi-ruuvi mutante Keeramak haciéndoles creer que habían derrocado al Imperio Ssi-ruuvi y que venían a Bakura en son de paz para formar una alianza con los bakuranos. El Keeramak consagró Bakura durante una ceremonia en el Senado de Bakura, permitiendo a los ssi-ruuk luchar en Bakura ya que temían morir en un planeta que no estuviera consagrado. Sin embargo, les salió el tiro por la culata, los p'w'ecks, bajo el liderazgo de Lwothin, se rebelaron contra los ssi-ruuvi y unieron sus fuerzas a la Alianza Galáctica para expulsar a los ssi-ruuvi durante la Segunda Batalla de Bakura. Se descubrió que el Primer Ministro bakurano, Molierre Cundertol, anteriormente Senador, había traicionado su planeta. A pesar de estos acontecimientos, Bakura, inicialmente, eligió no unirse a la Alianza Galáctica. Sin embargo, cuando los yuuzhan vong avanzaron con la destrucción de la Holored, Bakura se unió a la Alianza Galáctica, aportando naves para la defensa de Dac y proporcionando a la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica acceso a la tecnología SIIH para usarla durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Sociedad thumb|left|Símbolo del gobierno de Bakura. La única especie nativa de Bakura eran los kurtzen, unos especie de humanoides pálidos y sin pelo, aunque su especie inteligente más numerosa eran los humanos. La mayoría de los bakuranos eran de espíritu independiente y se sentían orgullosos de su planeta. La mayoría de la población seguía la religión Equilibrio Cósmico. El Equilibrio se desarrolló como una Fe bajo la guía del hierofante Dif Istuvi. Dif escribió sus textos sagrados, Fulcrun. También fundó la orden de profetas sacerdotales conocidos como zanazis. Las familias que se encontraban entre los creyentes tenían a sus hijos a pares cercanos en edad para seguir la Regla de la Pluma y el Cuenco. Cuando cada par de jóvenes llegaban a la adolescencia, debían pasar una prueba. Los jóvenes más prometedores conseguían una pequeña pluma, mientras que el resto les era dado un cuenco dorado. Los jóvenes del cuenco abandonaban sus hogares para unirse a un sencillo hogar comunal, sirviendo a los zanazis. Los muchachos de la pluma quedaban como parte de la sociedad bakurana y recibian financiación de fondos zanazi para una educación más prestigiosa. Algunos muchachos del Cuenco dejaban la Fe, pero la mayoría se comprometía a un servicio de por vida. Un droide de la rebelión ingeniado por el Consorcio H'Lokk provocó la muerte de muchos bakuranos. Este suceso les produjo un sentimiento de desconfianza hacía la maquinaria, la cual fue vedada al uso público. A pesar de eso, Bakura fue conocido por su industria repulsoelevadora, la Corporación Repulsora Bakur. A parte de los kurtzen, los bakuranos no conocían a ninguna otra especie en la galaxia. Esto les hacía ser temerosos de los alienígenas. Los bakuranos eran maestros en trasplantes de órganos, explicando así, el porqué de que muchos de ellos habían conseguido vivir más que la mayoría de los humanos de toda la Galaxia; por ejemplo en el año 4 DBY, Eppie Belden tenía 132 años y todavía era lo suficientemente joven como para liderar personalmente un levantamiento guerrillero. Apariciones [[Archivo:Bakura JA.png|thumb|Bakura tal y como aparece en Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy.]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Jedi Search'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Balance Point'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Fuentes *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Aliens'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' Categoría:Lugares de Bakura Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas terrestres